Burning Bus and Broken Hearts
by hwhitty10
Summary: A one-shot about Callie and Arizona, based of the sneak peeks for 9x24
1. Chapter 1

A one-shot based on the Sneak Peeks for 9x24

_Callie is making her way into the ER pit, cell phone in hand and worry written all over her face. As she scans the crowd looking for Arizona…she sees Avery walking towards her. _

Callie: Avery!

_Then the lights start to flicker in the Hall and few booms are heard._

Avery: I need to find Hunt, see where we are with the disaster plan…

Callie: You guys have been out of surgery for what? a few hours? Where the hell is Arizona!

Avery: I don't know. Dr. Boswell's staying up in one of the PEDs on call rooms tonight, she might know where she went off to.

Callie: Alright, thanks.

PEDS FLOOR – MOMENTS LATER

_Callie is now calling Arizona's cell phone, the lights are still flickering in the PEDs wing..Callie stars checking a few on-call rooms and finds them empty. She dials Arizona's cell one more time as she heads to the last on-call room door. She then hears the faint ring of Arizona's phone. She presses her ear to the door just to make sure, she goes to open the door. It's locked. _

INSIDE THE ON CALL ROOM

_Arizona and Lauren are still feverously kissing one another not caring or rather not hearing the ringing cell phone over the heavy breathing and soft moans.., hands are roaming everywhere. As Lauren goes to grab hold on Arizona's neck to pull her down onto the pull out cot. Her fingers catch Arizona's necklace and it snaps off her, in between the kisses and touches Arizona feels the break and pushes back off Lauren. _

Arizona: I can't…we can't..

Lauren: It's just a necklace, I'll buy you a new one…

_Lauren goes to pull her into her again and they continue their assault on one another - it gets heated, it gets heavy, they go there - all the while Arizona is in a trance during this whirlwind of feverish passion the next thing she knows is that her pagers is going off….._

Lauren: Mmmm… just turn it off already.

Arizona: It's my pager. I have to …

_Arizona looks at the pager and then takes a moment and looks at Lauren and the lab coats and scrub tops that have been discarded. She shakes herself and quickly picks up her top and coat and starts dressing herself. _

_Lauren is taking these moments to scan her eyes all of Arizona's exposed skin.._

Lauren: God, you're beautiful.

_Arizona now fully covered, takes a step away from Lauren and with authority says.._

Arizona: Stop. Just shut up and stop. I'm married. Do you understand that?

_Lauren now bows her head down knowing the moment with Arizona is over and the reality has now hit her._

Lauren: Yes.

Arizona: You aren't going to leave this room until it's time for you to catch your flight home. You hear me? You aren't to be seen, because until I know how I'm going to explain..Until I figure out what to do. I can't have you anywhere near me. You got it?

_Before Lauren can even answer her, Arizona's pager goes off again and she is out the door. _

ER – BUS ON FIRE

_The doctors that ran outside to check out the bus are believed to still be out there. Arizona has ran down into the pit, just in time to see the explosion of the bus happen. She stands next to Owen who is watching this all go down._

Owen: Oh my god.

Arizona: Owen where's Callie! Owen you tell me right now. Was Callie out there?

_Owen is still watching the massive flames and sees April in the distance screaming her head off. _

Arizona: Owen!

_Finally Owen turns to her, not knowing what to say._

_Suddenly, Callie comes bursting through the double doors with only a few cuts on her arms and face, soaking wet. Arizona rushes over to her. _

CUT TO – ER Hospital Room

_Callie has now changed into new clean and dry scrubs as she sits on the end of the Hospital bed as Arizona is cleaning and stitching up some cuts on Callie's arm. _

_Callie is watching Arizona intensely as the blonde puts all her focus into tending to the wounds on the arm in front of her. Keeping her eyes on the arm, trying to forget about the damage she herself has done moments earlier._

_ Callie eyes then move to the blondes neckline. _

Callie: You broke my heart.

_Arizona is stunned and holds still as she takes a breath in and closes her eyes…_

Arizona: Callie…I…I…

_Arizona locks eyes with Callie and is about to speak again until Callie's gaze shifts to her own necklace and then back to where Arizona's should be hanging from. _

_Arizona breathes a heavy sigh of relief for a moment._

Arizona: Oh, no I didn't break it..

_She reaches into her lab coat to reveal it's still with her._

Arizona: See? The chain… it just sort of snapped off, but totally fixable.

_She gives her best smile as Callie just looks down at her arm as it still bleeds a little._

Arizona: …and so are these cuts here, let me finish these up.

_Arizona resumes her intense focus on the task at hand. _

_Callie starts shaking her head and softly starts speaking as if to herself, but loud enough for Arizona to hear her. _

Callie: Busses crashing and exploding. Trucks coming out of nowhere. Planes falling out of the sky. And we keep surviving. We stand by each other and we keep surviving, don't we?

_Arizona looks at Callie and softly smiles at her, her guilt forgotten for a moments as she sees the love in the eyes of her wife. _

Arizona: We do. But maybe we shouldn't risk it by running into the burning busses. What were you thinking, Callie?

Callie: I wasn't. You see a disaster right in front of you and you don't think. You don't think about how it could ruin you or take away everything good in your life, you just do it and hope for the best.

Arizona: I guess..

Callie: Is that what you were doing with Dr. Boswell in the locked on call room?

Arizona: Wh..wha..what?

Callie: You just did it, right? Were you hoping that I would just understand? Or were you just hoping I wouldn't find out?

Arizona: Callie..I.

Callie: What were _you _thinking? It couldn't have been about me or Sofia. You were thinking about yourself, right?

Arizona: Callie..

Callie: I stayed, Arizona. Even when you pushed me away, even when you hated me so much you pushed me out of our bedroom. Even when you couldn't stand to see my face, let alone let me touch you. I stayed. For what? Was it so I could see this? For us to go through another disaster?

Arizona: I never meant to hurt you… I don't know what I was thinking, I can't explain it…All I know is that it happened and I can't.. I can't … I don't know who I am anymore, Callie. I'm not a cheater. I don't cheat. I don't. I'm … I don't know who I am anymore… But please, please know that I love you. I love you, Calliope. You and Sofia are everything to me.. please know that..

_Callie takes her hands and cups Arizona's face, trying to hold back the sobs as the blue eyes before her full of tears as the blonde shakes with sobs. _

Callie: Then you and I are going to hold it together and go up and be with our daughter. Because we are going to survive this storm together….

_For moment Arizona is full of hope and then…_

Callie:…and when the storm is over – so are we.


	2. Chapter 2

_Callie and Arizona are on the stairwell. Taking in the sight of the flight of stairs before her Arizona pauses, not knowing that along with the gut wrenching emotion in her and with the lights still going in and out, if she can make the climb up to daycare. _

_Callie clearly aware of all the struggle that surrounds them both right now…_

Callie: I'll just go get Sofia and bring her down into one of the empty on-call rooms.

_Maybe it was the mention of the on-call room, or the sheer determination that Arizona wanted to prove to herself and to Callie that she would do anything for her and Sofia, she looks again at the stairs… _

Arizona: No, I can do it.

Callie: Arizona, this isn't the time for …

_Arizona silences her as she begins taking the first couple steps up the stairs._

_Callie watches with heartbreak and pride all the same time, just then Arizona shakes and almost slips, but Callie places her hands on her back to steady her. _

Callie: Alright just a few more.

_With Callie's hands still helping guide her up the stairs, she ponders going even slower, just to prolong the touch and the feel of her wife's hands on her back. Arizona closes her eyes for a moment before taking another step, because all she wants to feel is the hands of Callie. All the while hearing Callie's words in her head "And once the storm is over – so are we." _

Callie: Arizona, let's go. Come on. You got this.

_They make it up the stairs and into the daycare, still staying nothing to one another. _

_Callie is now holding a sleeping Sofia in her arms as Arizona walks down the hall beside them. She almost out of instinct goes to reach for Callie's hand and out of instinct Callie almost does the same, that is until they both see Lauren coming down the hall. _

_Callie looks straight ahead and so does Arizona…only until Lauren passes does Callie look to her side to now see Arizona's head down in shame. _

On-Call Room 

_Sofia is now sleeping in the bed with Arizona and Callie lying on each side of her. Callie is rubbing circles on her daughters back, clearly with her mind still trying to process everything that has transpired, Arizona is doing the same as she keeps running her fingers through the hair of a sleeping Sofia. _

_Arizona wants to break the silence…_

Arizona: Callie.. I…

_Just then a loud BOOM of thunder is heard, it startles Sofia awake - she bursts into screams. Both Mom's try to ease their daughters cries and fears.._

Callie: Sof…shh, it's just a little boom, it's okay sweet. Shhh. I got you. See, look, Mama is here..

_Arizona starts rubbing Sofia's back now …_

Arizona: Hey big girl, come on now, it's okay.. It's all going to be okay…

_The screams are getting louder and louder with each passing second..the little one has a set of pipes on her. _

_Callie looks at Arizona knowingly… _

Callie: We're going to have to do it…

Arizona: Yeah, it does have a high success rate..

_The smallest of smiles is shared between them and it's heartbreaking _

Callie: Ready.. okay Sof, here we go..

_Both Callie and Arizona start to sing…_

Callie/Arizona: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies or grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away.."

_Immediately, Sofia's screaming stops even against the loud rain that is so loud you can hear it down pouring onto the ceiling .. Callie and Arizona continue to sing softly, and instead of looking down at Sofia, they both are staring right at each other.._

Callie/Arizona: "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms.."

_Arizona's voice crack and breaks… she can't finish the song … She buries her head against Sofia's pillow and cries…_

_Callie closes her eyes and keeps singing through her tears.._

Callie: "When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, And I held my head down and cried.."

_Callie sniffs back as much pain as she can and bends her head down and whispers the rest of the song into Sofia's ear…_

Callie: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.. you..make..me..happy (_she can't_ _stop the sobs from coming now..they come out - as she tries to choke out the rest of the song_)…when skies are grey…. You'll never know dear.. how much I love you.."

_Now both women are face down into the pillows trying to control their sobs, both keeping their daughter between them. Sofia is silent but not quite asleep._

_Callie and Arizona blindly find each other hands and intertwine fingers…holding on to each other as the storm rages, knowing they only have this moment left, before any last bit of sunshine they have is taken away for good. _


End file.
